


So It Is

by trascendenza



Category: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, serial drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jadzia's eyes flash and she bangs her fist on the door. "You know what, Nerys?  You're right.  I'm </em>not<em> sorry I kissed you.  I'm just sorry about how you reacted!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100, challenges 31-39 (7x100, 2x150).

**31\. August**

"To be honest, I don't understand how the Bajorans venerate him so much. I just can't see him that way."

Nerys shakes her head wonderingly, "But he's spoken to the _Prophets_. That doesn't phase you in the least?"

Jadzia shrugs, taking the towel Nerys offers gratefully. "Everyone on this station has done incredible things."

"Yes, but—but—" She throws her hands up, laughing. "He's the Emissary."

Jadzia slings an arm around her shoulders as they leave the holosuite. "You'll get used to it. And if you ever need any advice on dealing with him," Jadzia smiles, "I'm always here."

**32\. Covers**

Suddenly there's light flooding into your eyes and it shoots daggers of pain through your head.

"Hey," you try to say with conviction, but it comes out more as a raspy croak. You weakly try to pull your blankets back.

"Just go to Julian and let him help you!" Nerys commands, yanking at the covers again.

"I drank the blood wine—this is the price all honorable Klingons pay."

"You're not Klingon," Nerys points out far too reasonably.

"You really want to help me?" You're too tired to be subtle. "Rub my shoulders."

You grin when she does, small triumph.

**33\. Punishment**

"I'm sorry," Nerys hears through the door of her quarters, and scowls.

"You don't have to be sorry. Just leave me alone!" She paces, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Jadzia leans her head against the doors and looks as if she's about to give up.

"Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened," Nerys tries to reconcile.

Jadzia's eyes flash and she bangs her fist on the door. "You know what, Nerys? You're right. I'm _not_ sorry I kissed you. I'm just sorry about how you reacted!"

The doors _swish_ open just as Jadzia disappears around the corner.

**34\. Second-person** (_form_)

You don't know how she can make you so angry. You pride yourself on being calm, cool, collected. Eight lifetimes and you'd think you knew better by now.

Apparently not.

You bite your lip, and unbidden, the feel of Nerys's come to your mind. So much softer than they looked…

"Damn," you say, flopping on the bed, and then the door's beeping.

"Who's there?" You call, trying to quash hope, but it bursts into life when Nerys's muffled voice comes through the doorway.

"So now that we've established that you're not sorry—and that I am—can I come in?"

**35\. Double**

"What made you come back?" She asks, looking at Nerys from the bed.

"Well," Nerys sits next to her, "I had time to think."

"Time and thinking?" Jadzia grins, visibly relaxing. "A deadly combination."

"Tell me about it. Not only was I being unfair, I was…well." Nerys softly places a hand on top of Jadzia's. "I was being dishonest."

"And now?" Jadzia's eyes lit like blue flames.

"Now—" Nerys breathes, "Now, I'd like to try that again. I mean—only if you'd like to, I wasn't—"

Jadzia's lips still hers, gentle reassurance. Second chances are a beautiful thing.

**36\. Work**

Your focus has narrowed down into two points: Nerys kissing you and Nerys touching you. You can feel her becoming bolder, gripping her fingers harder in your hair, tongue tangling with your own and her chest rises and falls against yours, more insistent with every passing second.

You work your fingers under her belt, frustrated at first because you can't find out how to get to her skin, but then—_yes_—there it is—

"Ops to Dax."

It's O'Brien.

"Jadzia, I think you—have to—"

You groan, pulling slowly away. "I'll be right back."

She smiles. "I'll be here."

**37\. Play**

"Welcome back," Nerys says as Jadzia's eyes widen.

"I hope you don't mind. This looked like it would fit me."

Jadzia's mouth just hangs open. "It's yours," she finally says, reaching out and touching the dark red fabric where it's resting against Nerys's hips.

"Oh, I couldn't—"

Jadzia stifles her with a kiss that leaves them both breathless and barely standing.

"Yes. Yes you can."

Nerys ducks, slipping out of her arms, "Only if you make it worth my while," she says, low, running her hand down the front of it teasingly.

Obligingly, Jadzia tackles her onto the bed.

**38\. Scars**

You loved her in the dress, but out of it, her hair laid out like red flames against your dark sheets, she's so beautiful it's almost painful.

Kissing your way down her torso, you taste, lingering in spots that elicit soft sighs from her. But you draw up short when you come to a long red gash that cuts across her chest, near her heart.

"The phaser got lucky," she explains.

You place soft kisses on the remnant of battle. "I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too," she says, running her hand along your jaw. "I didn't want it healed, though. So I could remember."

You shift and take one of her hands, guiding it to the familiar place.

"The symbiont surgery?" She asks, eyes shining.

"Yes. I wanted it."

She pulls you up for a kiss, passion and compassion mixed, showing you she understands, and knows you do, too.

**39\. Smut**

"Jadzia," Nerys chokes out, the insides of her thighs trembling against Jadzia's firm touch, the Trill's steady hands the only thing stopping Nerys from wrapping her legs around the other woman's neck.

Jadzia's mouth is anything but steady, though, darting all around, one second biting Nerys's hip, the next licking down her thighs to the inside of her knee.

And if it didn't feel so damn _good_ Nerys would be able to come up with something more compelling than saying Jadzia's name over and over. As it is, she's lucky she can say anything at all.

Jadzia spares her a brief glance, grinning wickedly, and instead of abating her activities like Nerys's fumbling to ask, she resumes them with renewed vigor. Her tongue brands hot paths down Nerys's stomach, along her hips, and finally, meets Nerys's heat, coaxing it hotter.

"Jadzia," she says, and it's all she needs to say.


End file.
